1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to preparations for topical application which contain tolnaphtate (hereinafter abbreviated as TOL) known as an antifungal agent. More specifically the Preparations of this invention are so designed as to form a flexible, strong, transparent film on the skin and gradually release TOL therefrom.
2. Prior Art
So far, tinctures, creams, gels, or the like preparations have been used for the topical treatment of mycosis.
TOL bas a potent action against fungi, especially against Trychophytons and therefore, it has long been used for the treatment of tinea pedis. However. in many cases, mycosis as represented by athlete's foot primarily occurs at moist Parts of the body. So, when an ointment or a gel preparation is applied to the affected part, it makes the affected part even more moist, thereby giving a strange feeling or staining clothing. These are shortcomings in using ointments or gel preparations. A tincture has such shortcomings as to take longer time to dry on the parts of the body to which it is applied. Furthermore it has been another shortcoming that conventional TOL-preparations result in TOL becoming crystallized in storage or when applied because of its property of being hardly soluble in most solvents.